Fibroblast growth factor-1 (FGF-1) is a potent mitogen and angiogenic factor suggested for use as a protein biopharmaceutical in treating a wide range of diseases and conditions. However, FGF-1 has poor thermal stability and a short half-life, and denatured or unfolded FGF-1 may form aggregates and become immunogenic. Pharmaceutical compositions of FGF-1 have been formulated with heparin to increase the stability and half-life of FGF-1. However, heparin has its own pharmacological properties, which may complicate using heparin-containing formulations of FGF-1. Therefore, a need continues in the art for new and improved compositions and methods for using modified versions of FGF-1 or related proteins having higher stability and longer functional half-life that are non-immunogenic and avoid the need for heparin.